fallen bracelet
by lostvoicecoa17
Summary: hikaruxoc turned into ocxtamaki. Hikaru gets together with the girl he has been in loved with since jr. high. what if he meets his first love? he then breaks with up with the girl and since then, the girl never spoked. Tamaki tried everything to bring her
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Bracelet

by lostvoicecoa17

Summary: hikaruxoc turned into ocxtamaki. Hikaru gets together with the girl he has been in loved with since jr. high. what if he meets his first love? he then breaks with up with the girl and since then, the girl never spoked. Tamaki tried everything to bring her normal self back and was left to only one choice: to find the bracelet Hikaru gave her. And what does eclaire have to do with all this?

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters.

Chapter one – it all started with.

Yuna: Hey it's Hikaru!

Gabbie: Where?

Yuna: right there. (gabbie bumps into Hikaru) too late.

Gabbie: Sorry about that.

Hikaru: It's okay, Gabbie-chan.

Later…

Yuna: How in the world did he know who you are?

Gabbie: I have my ways.

Yuna: Seriously, Gabriella Kinomoto!

Gabbie: Okay. I almost tripped last week but Hikaru just came at the right time. Then we talked, talked and talked.

Yuna: That is soooooo dreamy.

Gabbie: I know, right?

Yuna: Gabbie! not again.

Gabbie: The second day I bumped into someone today!

Tamaki: Are you okay, freshman?

Gabbie: yeah, are you?

Tamaki: yes I am. What's your name?

Gabbie: Gabriella Kinomoto's the name. You're umm..umm? suoh – kun right?

Tamaki: yeah. Anyways, see ya around.

Later…

Yuna: You are sooo lucky.

Gabbie: Is it lucky to keep on bumping every person I run into?

Yuna: No. I meant. That was Tamaki! That guy's even hotter than Hikaru. But Kaoru's the hottest!! Ever!

Gabbie: NO he isn't. You can have your Kaoru and probably your Tamaki. But I still own Hikaru.

Yuna: Kaoru's more than enough.

A few weeks later…

Gabbie: Yuna! Come quick! It's a note!

Yuna: What's the big deal?

Gabbie: It's from my beloved Hikaru! That's the big deal about it!

Yuna: NO kidding. What does it say?

Gabbie: It says. meet me in the cafeteria, lunch. let's eat together. see you.

Yuna: Oh my gosh.

Lunch break.

Gabbie: I'm so excited!!!

Tamaki: excited about what?

Gabbie: suoh – kun. You startled me. What was it you were saying?

Tamaki: nothing.

Gabbie: okay.

Tamaki: want to eat lunch together?

Gabbie: um. Sorry but somebody's waiting for me.

Tamaki: That's okay. Some other time, then?

Gabbie: Sure

With Hikaru…

Hikaru: Gabbie-chan.

Gabbie: hello.

Hikaru: sit here.

Gabbie: so. what did you want to talk about?

Hikaru: You eat first. You might lose your appetite after I tell you this.

Gabbie: Okay.

After eating..

Gabbie: I'm done. What was it?

Hikaru: It's just that. It's just that…

Gabbie: huh?

Hikaru: I.. i..uhh..i..sorta…kinda…

Gabbie: you. sorta. kinda. what?

Hikaru: Okay. I'll tell you straight.

Gabbie: what?

Hikaru: I've been in lovce with you since jr. high.

Gabbie: seriously?

Hikaru: seriously.

Gabbie: so.. what now?

Hikaru: Would you consider going out with me.

Gabbie: You see hikaru. I love you too. So my answer's a yes.

Dismissal…

Yuna: Gabbie! How did it go?

Gabbie: It's far out!!

Yuna: What do you mean?

Gabbie: Let's just say I am officially Hikaru Hitachiin'e girlfriend!!

Yuna: Wow!!

Gabbie: Turns out we've been hiding our feelings since jr. high. He was ust too shy to admit.

Yuna: Wow. It's just like a dream for you.

Gabbie: I know..

With Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki.

Hikaru: woohoo!! This is the best day of my entire highschool life!!!

Kaoru: congratulations. well.

Hikaru: why don't you invite that girl you've been wanting to go out with? What's her name again? Luna?

Kaoru: It's Yuna. Anyways, I think she likes you or Tamaki.

Hikaru: I don't think so. But I'll ask Gabriella about that. So.. Who are you guys gonna take to the big party this Saturday?

Tamaki: I don't know. Maybe I'm not going. Since the girl I'm interested in already has a partner. (Referring to Gabriella, poor Tamaki..)

Kaoru: Who is it, anyways?

Tamaki: It's a secret.

Hikaru: How about you Kaoru?

Kaoru: I don't know. I'll try asking Yuna.

Hikaru: Great. The party's the great time to tell her.

Kaoru: I'm not so sure about that.

Hikaru: Come on, bro. You can do it.

Kaoru: Okay. Okay.

Tamaki's POV

Darn. So it was Hikaru who was waiting for Gabriella last lunch time. Darn. He beat me on that one. But I have a feeling. I might still have a chance.

At the hallways, Hikaru found Gabbie.

Hikaru: Yo. Gabbie. Yuna. I'll pick you up, Saturday, Gabbie?

Gabbie: Yeah. But make sure to call before you go there?

Hikaru: Yeah sure. Bye. See ya.

Gabbie: See ya.

Yuna: You two are so sweet. I am so envious. I just wish **He **knows how I feel.

Gabbie: Why don't you tell him? He's your childhood friend anyways.

Yuna: I don't know.

Gabbie: Speaking of which. Why did you two stop hanging out?

Yuna: We just lost time for each other. Besides, he probably would think I'm just a bother. And most importantly, I fear rejection, so I probably won't tell him at all.

Gabbie: Well. That's your choice.

Yuna: What was that party Hikaru mentioned?

Gabbie: It's ort of a party at Kyouya Ootori's place this Saturday. It seems important because many people go there. And all those who go there should have an escort.

Yuna: How I wish I could go there. But unfortunately, I don't have an invitation.

Gabbie: I'll ask Hikaru if he can convince Kaoru to take you.

Yuna: Thanks so much Gabbie. But if it's not fine with Kaoru, it's okay. And please don't tell Hikaru that I like his twin brother.

Gabbie: Sure. Promise. And I assure you there would be good news tomorrow.

That night…

Gabbie calls Hikaru…

Hikaru: Hello? Hikaru here.

Gabbie: Hikaru.

Hikaru: Who's speaking?

Gabbie: It's Gabriella.

Hikaru: Oh, gabbie. What made you call?

Gabbie: I have a favor to ask. IS it okay?

Hikaru: Well. It depends on what it is? What is it, anyways?

Gabbie: Please ask Kaoru to ask Yuna to go to the party.

Hikaru: That's cleared. Kaoru has been wanting to ask Yuna to the party.

Gabbie: Secret Lovers, eh? Haha.

Hikaru: Then we're cupids.

Gabbie: Haha. Thanks Hikaru. Good night.

Hikaru: Good night.

With Hikaru and Kaoru…

Kaoru: So Yuna's waiting for me to ask her?

Hikaru: Yep.

Kaoru: You sure about that?

Hikaru: surely sure!

Kaoru: Okay. I'll ask her Friday.

Hikaru: Good luck bro.

Kaoru: Thanks bro.

Friday…

Yuna: Gabbie. Hey here's a note.

Gabbie: Really? from?

Yuna: Kaoru. Says to meet at our hideout.

Gabbie: What hideout?

Yuna: When we were kids. If I remember correctly it's at the jr. high store room. I'll go there now.

Gabbie: Good luck, Yuna.

Yuna thanks..

So…

Yuna: Kaoru.

Kaoru: Yuna.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Bracelet

by lostvoicecoa17

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

Kaoru: Yuna.

Yuna: Kaoru

Kaoru: It's a good thing you still remembered this place. It was such a long time ago.

Yuna: I know. So….why did you ask me to go here all of a sudden?

Kaoru: I have to ask you something.

Yuna: What is it?

Kaoru: You know that big party ths Saturday?

Yuna: Yeah. I know that. The one in Ootori's place?

Kaoru: Umm..yah..

Yuna: What about it?

Kaoru: Can I ask you to go with me there as a friend?

Yuna: Sure.

Kaoru: Thanks.

Yuna: You know I really missed talking like this in here.

Kaoru: me too. So do you want to be my best friend again?

Yuna: Sure.

Kaoru: So..how do we start?

Yuna: Let's start by telling me if you still like that girl, um…Maya?

Kaoru: I never even liked her.

Yuna: Don't deny. Haha.

Kaoru: I'm telling you, I like another girl.

Yuna: and who is that?

Kaoru: I can't tell you. For now, I can't.

Yuna: Why because you really don't wanna admit that you like Maya.

Kaoru: Stop teasing me.

Yuna: I will if you tell me who that girl is.

Kaoru: I'll tell you some other time.

Yuna: Can't you tell me????PLLLEEEAAASSSE?

RIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaoru: Saved by the bell.

Yuna: Oh my gosh! I am gonna be late for class!

Kaoru: We are gonna be late for class!

Yuna: Darn! And it's such a long walk to the highschool department! (Remember? They were in the jr.high store room)

SATURDAY!! THE BIG PARTY AT KYOUYA'S HOUSE.

Riiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg! Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!!!!!!

Gabbie: Hello?

Hikaru: Gabbie-chan!

Gabbie: Oh. Hikaru.

Hikaru: Are you ready to leave?

Gabbie: Yah. I just got dressed up. So. You can go here.

Hikaru: I am already outside the gate.

Gabbie hurries over to the gate.

Gabbie: Why did you come here already.

Hikaru: I wouldn't want to keep you waiting.

Gabbie: You're so sweet.

With Kaoru…

Note: Kaoru and Yuna agreed to meet at the train station.

Kaoru: Where the heck is she? She's an hour late!

After five minutes!

Yuna: Sorry I'm super late!

Kaoru: You probably took a long time washing your hair and dressing up.

Yuna: How did you know?

Kaoru: Since we were kids, you were always vain and you always want to look your best.

Yuna: You know it's really funny that even after three years of not taliking to each other, we still remember the most little things about each other.

Kaoru: Yah. You're right.

Kaoru and Yuna's thoughts.._How can I forget? I love you Kaoru/Yuna._

In the party.

Kyouya: Welcome. Hikaru Hitachiin. Gabriella Kinomoto.

Hikaru and Gabbie: Hello. Thanks for inviting us.

Kyouya: My pleasure. come in.

Hikaru and Gabbie takes a seat.

Hikaru: Do you need anything?

Gabbie: Oh no. I'm fine. Do you?

Hikaru: I'm okay.

Unknown:Long time no see, Hikaru.

Hikaru: Hatorie?

Hatorie: Exactly.

Hikaru: What are you doing here?

Hatorie: I am also invited to the party. And who is this girl?

Hikaru: She's my girlfriend, Gabriella Kinomoto.

Gabbie: Um. excuse me. I need to go to the washroom.

With Kaoru and Yuna…

Kaoru: Oh my gosh.

Yuna: What is it?

Kaoru: That girl

Yuna: I noticed her. Who is she?

Gabbie: Yeah. Can you tell us who she is?

Yuna: Kaoru?

Kaoru: Okay. She's my brothers first 'puppy' love. Well. but I'm sure he doesn't like her now. don't worry, gabbie. he won't hurt you. he would never allow hatorie or any other person for that matter, to get in the way. He loves you, I can assure you that.

Gabbie: thanks.

Yuna: And always remember we're always here for you.

Kaoru: Yuna's right.

END

Author's Notes

like it? tnx again for reading. please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Bracelet

by lostvoiceoca17

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters.

Characters I made up: Yuna, Gabriella a.k.a. Gabbie, Hatorie, Maya.

Chapter three

Three months after.

at a restaurant…

Gabbie: So. Hikaru. What do you say, let's go to the beach this weekend?

Hikaru: I don't have time.

Gabbie: What do you mean? You don't have any extracurricular activities, do you?

Hikaru: I don't. But I have to meet somebody.

Gabbie: For the whole day?

Hikaru: And after that, my parents are gonna talk to me about something.

Gabbie: Okay. How about the weekend after that?

Hikaru: I have some kind of training or tutoring, or whatever that my parents want me to attend to.

Gabbie: Why is it, that it's always you, who has to do things for your parents? Why not Kaoru?

Hikaru: You ask to much questions.

Gabbie: I do, because I'm your girlfriend.

Hikaru: I don't remember being obliged to tell every detail of my life to you?

Gabbie: But. I ask all those questions because I care about you. I love you.

Hikaru: I know that.

Gabbie: Don't you love me too?

Hikaru: Of course I do.

Gabbie: Tell me, that you do.

Hikaru: What's wrong with you? What's gotten over you? 

Gabbie: This is all that I'm telling you. Please don't hurt me. If you don't love me anymore, let's stop this thing already. If this one sided love already, please tell me. Please be honest with me. You are so close to me all the time but it feels as of you're miles away.

Hikaru: Gabbie…

With that, Gabbie left.

That night.

Kaoru: hey, Hikaru.

Hikaru: what?

Kaoru: Gabbie was crying endlessly when I was with Yuna. What did you do?

Hikaru: Nothing. It probably somebody else's fault.

Kaoru: I'll pretend that I believe you. Then, why won't you even bother call her? After all, she's your girlfriend.

Hikaru: I'll ask her tomorrow. I'm sure it's not anything serious.

Kaoru: Don't even think about hurting her. She loves you very much. Don't do that to her. You'll lose her if you do.

Hikaru: And who would I lose her to?

Kaoru: Probably Tamaki.

Hikaru: Tamaki? Does he like her?

Kaoru: It's obvious.

Hikaru: I would never.

Hikaru leaves.

Kaoru: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

Hikaru does not respond to Kaoru. And hurries off to the jewelery shop.

Author's Notes..

Sorry if this chapter's a little short and is kinda..you know. So just wait for the next chapter. And please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Bracelet

by lostvoicecoa17

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters. I only own, Gabriella, Yuna, Maya and Hatorie.

Chapter 4 – the breakup.

At the Jewelery Shop…..

Hikaru: Uh…miss…what do you suggest for a girl?

Saleslady: I suggest this very delicate bracelet for the young lady.

Hikaru: Okay. I'll take it.

The next day…

Hikaru: Hey, Gabriella. I have something very important to tell you.

Gabbie: Okay. What is it?

_He's gonna break up with me…I just know it._

Hikaru: Do you remember what day it is?

Gabbie: Um…January 14?

Hikaru: Yes it is. But What's on the fourteenth?

Gabbie: It's our anniversary!!!

Hikaru: You're right and I give you this. (Hands a small rectangular box to her.)

Gabbie: This is so beautiful. You shouldn't have.

Hikaru: I love you, Gabbie.

Gabbie: I love you too. And thanks a lot.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

Hikaru: That's the bell! See you later Gabbie.

Gabbie: Okay.

After Hikaru left….Gabbie realizes she has a free period.

Gabbie: darn. What will I do? I guess I will just go to the cafeteria and eat. I'm hungry. I forgot that I skipped breakfast.

In the Cafeteria…

Gabbie: Boy! This looks so yummy.

Tamaki: Are there any free seats here?

Gabbie: Yeah. You can sit here….uhh…it's you Suoh-kun.

Tamaki: Hi Gabriella.

Gabbie: Long time no see. So. How are you? 

Tamaki: I'm doing fine. And you?

Gabbie: I'm okay. More than okay, actually. Haha.

Tamaki: Oh. You have free period too?

Gabbie: Yah.

Tamaki: Me too.

Gabbie: oh. Suoh-kun. Hikaru and some of our friends are planning on going to the beach this Saturday. Wanna come?

Tamaki: Sure. Where?

Gabbie: You know our beach resort? Kinomoto beach?

Tamaki: Yah. I know that. That's not so far from here.

Gabbie: So, you in?

Tamaki: Okay.

Gabbie: Um..Hey. I gotta head to my next class. I wouldn't wanna be late. Thanks for the chat! 

Tamaki: Anytime, and I'll be there this Saturday.

Gabbie: See you then.

Saturday…Kinomoto Beach Resort.

Hikaru: SO Gabriella. Who's coming?

Gabbie: Um..Yuna, Kaoru, of course, um..Suoh-kun and some of my friends are coming. Why ask?

Hikaru: Nothing.

Gabbie: IS there something wrong?

Hikaru: Nothing's wrong.

Gabbie: Hey. It's Suoh-kun!!! Suoh-kun!!!!

Tamaki: Good morning to the bpth of you. And I like to thank you again for inviting me.

Gabbie: No problem. Who's this girl with you?

Tamaki: Her name's Eclaire. I saw her here when I arrived. Eclaire, what asre yoyu doing here anyway?

Gabbie: Maybe she's one of our regular visitors here. Hello Eclaire.

Eclaire: Hello. So you own this place?

gabbie: Um yeah, actually my family does. Do you go here often?

Eclaire: Not really. A friend told me this is a great place. But actually I don't think it's that great as my friend told me.

Gabbie:uhh..

Hikaru: Hey Eclaire, you piece of bread. Don't you have manners?

Eclaire: Oh. And who are you to call me bread?

Hikaru: I'm Hikaru Hitachiin if you need to know. If you don't like this place then scram!

Gabbie: Hikaru, stop it. It doesn't matter. Even though our resort gets a lot of wonderful feedbacks from its customers, we do get feedbacks like these. So no need to do this...

Eclaire: So you're Hikaru. Two love birds protecting each other. What a lovely sight. Hah.

Tamaki: Stop it, Eclaire!

Hikaru: Get out of here.

Gabbie: NO hikaru! Um. Eclaire, stay her for as long as you like.

Eclaire: I can't stay another minute here. Let's go, Tamaki.

Tamaki: No. I'm not going.

Eclaire: Fine. See you at school.

Eclaire leaves.

Tamaki: I deeply apolopgize for how my friend acted.

Gabbie: You don't have to. You didn't do anything wrong. And let's just forget about everything. We wouldn't wanna let something as small as this ruin our vacation, would we?

Tamaki: I guess not.

Hikaru: Guys, Yuna and Kaoru's here.

Yuna: Hi guys!

Kaoru: Sorry we're late.

Gabbie: That's okay! Let the fun begin!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
